Solve for $z$ : $14 + z = -19$
Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 14 + z &=& -19 \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{14 + z} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-19} \\ z &=& -19 {- 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = -33$